


The Shimada Struggle

by thisisntryanross



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Genji Shimada, Crack, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, Kinky, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Shimadacest, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntryanross/pseuds/thisisntryanross
Summary: The Shimada brothers get... intimate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my boyfriend and i wrote this as a joke titled "Hot Pocket Me, Banana Man" pls dont hate us

Hanzos plump dick burled insid e of genjis ear. “Mmm brother, you can consume this dragon” hanzo winked so many times some of his eyelashes fell out. 

Genji screamed in pleasure, also because his ears were full of hanzos dragon COCK so like he couldnt hear “brother my robot brain can’t your massive dickler” 

“Shut up you dumb slut” hanzo spit in his brothers face, ramming into him faster and harder. Hanzo moaned, shoving his fist up genjis nostril. Which he does have. Even though he doesnt have a mouth. “Do you like me fisting you, brother?” 

“Mm yes brother i love the spicy smell of your jalapeno fingers in my nose” benjos robo dick squirted out oil all in his brothers mouth as hanzo continued ramming into his ear and nose 

Hanzo sputtered, shocked. What in the tarnation- oh wait fuck, now hes thinking about McCree, fuck, shit, hell god damn fuck. Mother fuck of ass. Hanzo punched Genji in the RoboCock(™) to get back in the mood. “MCCREE FUCK MY ASSHOLE” he shouted, his hand immediately breaking upon contact with genjis RoboCock(™).♥

Genjis RoboCock(™) immediately came again as he felt the contact from his brothers punching hand. “Yes brother, hurt me more, it only fuels my RoboCock(™) cum rocket” Genji couldnt stop thinking about the trembling in pain from the sex, like when he trembled in pain from hanzo MURDERING HIM

Hanzo fell to the floor, cradling his broken hand. “K-Kuso kurae…” he muttered, crying softly onto the wooden floor. 

“Kutabare brother, my RoboCock(™) is now sated from the pain you feel” genji stood up and bowed in respect. He walked out of dojo and lit it on fire. “You aint got no mercy rez bitch”

*xXxHanzoMain696969xXx has been eliminated*

 

Suddenly: from Above 

“It’s hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh nooooon” A loud voice called, and Genji was dead in an instant. Or actually, a couple instants because it takes a while for deadeye to actually work.   
“Y’all are weird,” McCree sighed. 

The end.


End file.
